jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Vanilla Ice
|japname = ヴァニラ・アイス |romname = Vanira Aisu |engname = Iced (outside Manga media, and English version only) Cool Ice (Anime, All Star Battle English Localisation) |birthname = |namesake = Vanilla Ice (American rapper) |stand = Cream |prisonerno = |horse = |age = |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = January 16, 1988 |gender = Male |race = Vampire |nation = |height = |weight = |blood = |hair = White (OVA) Dirty blond (ASB) Light blue (Color manga) |eyes = |color = |movie = |occupation = DIO's Servant |family = |mangadebut = Vol. 26 Ch. 238 The Mist of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice (1) |mangafinal = Vol. 26 Ch. 245 The Mist of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice (8) Vol. 27 Ch.247 Dio's World (1) (flashback) |animedebut =Episode 68 The Mist of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice (1) |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future |seiyuu = Takeshi Aono (OVA) Shō Hayami (Heritage for the Future video game) Hiroyuki Yoshino (All-Star Battle) |voiceactor = OVA: Frantz Confiac (French Dub) Lorenzo Scattorin (Italian Dub) }} is an antagonist featured in Part III: Stardust Crusaders. Vanilla Ice is the last Vampire created by DIO and the deadliest of his minions. Appearance A very tall, muscular man, Vanilla Ice keeps tan, slightly wavy collarbone length hair. He wears two metallic heart-shaped earrings, and a light piece carrying a heart crossing his forehead. He wears a sort of leotard, wide-necked; on top of which a dark and leatherlike tailed, open, waistcoat-esque piece; and a metallic sash that leaves a large heart over his right breast and a smaller heart at the base of his abdomen, also secured by a band around his waist. Bare-legged, he wears dark, mid-calf height boots. Personality Vanilla Ice is defined by his fanatical and single-minded loyalty to DIO. When DIO relates that he might want blood to heal, Vanilla Ice uses his Stand to sever his own head and fill an urn (after which DIO, satisfied, revives Ice as a Vampire). He reveres DIO's very image, maddened when Iggy creates a statue of him. It is also implied that he is somewhat empty-headed, when DIO mentions that he often forgets about doors, instead using Cream to leave through holes he creates in the walls. Abilities Profoundly destructive, Vanilla Ice's Stand, Cream, obliterates or excises from space everything in its path (while in the form it takes in the space that it was when, while wearing it, Vanilla Ice swallows his own body). Suddenly made a Vampire by DIO, Vanilla Ice adopts a standard set of vampiric powers and weaknesses. Synopsis Stardust Crusaders Vanilla Ice is introduced as a human, reporting the defeat of Telence T. D'Arby to DIO, outside the door to his chambers. After being allowed to enter, Ice was told the reason for D'Arby's defeat was because he was unwilling to give his life for DIO. He was then asked if he would surrender his blood in order to heal DIO's neck wound. Without hesitation, Vanilla Ice proves his loyalty by cutting off his own head and allowing his blood to spill into an urn for his master to drink. DIO, amused by this, refuses to take the blood of such a devout servant and decides to heal using someone else instead. Vanilla Ice is brought back to life from the blood his master poured into his body. After his revival, he was dispatched to take care of the Joestars. He activated his stand; Cream, before leaving to do DIO's bidding. His first targets were Iggy, Jean Pierre Polnareff and Mohammed Avdol. Though he was aiming to dispatch all of them at once with a surprise attack, he only manages to kill Avdol who shoved Polnareff and Iggy out of the way before the attack hit. In a rage, Polnareff retaliated with a barrage from Silver Chariot, wounding Vanilla Ice's shoulder and demolishing the wall of the room he was in. After nearly being killed by another of Ice's attacks, he and Iggy fled. Vanilla Ice waited in the front door, expecting them to run straight into Cream. But as they were going for DIO instead, he gave chase, destroying most of the mansion with his Stand's powers. After getting ahead of them, Ice erases part of Polnareff's foot to prevent him from running away again. Thanks to a distraction caused by Silver Chariot, Iggy uses The Fool to hide and to create a replica of DIO to trick Vanilla Ice. But he saw through the ruse because of the sunlight in the room and because DIO would not have interfered due to his unwavering trust in his servant. Enraged because he had to destroy something bearing DIO's resemblance, Vanilla ice viciously beats Iggy to the point where he could barely stand. After turning his attention to Polnareff, he was skewered in the mouth by Silver Chariot's sword after it used the sand in the room to track Cream's movements. But because of Ice's newfound immortality, he survived the attack and destroyed part of Polnareff's left hand by drawing it into Cream's mouth. He then wounded Polnareff in a quick succession of attacks, breaking his right arm and absorbing part of his leg and cheek. He then began moving in a spiral movement around the room with Polnareff and Iggy at the center. Vanilla Ice would kill them despite the fact that he could not see or hear while he was in Cream's dimension. Unable to escape, Polnareff told Iggy to use his powers to escape and warn the others. But the dog's pride caused him to save Polnareff instead. This caused Iggy to die from over-exertion. Figuring out that Vanilla Ice was turned into a Vampire by DIO, Polnareff avenges his comrades by taking advantage of his weakness to sunlight. He uses Silver Chariot to shove Vanilla Ice into the light, causing him to disintegrate. In the OVA Vanilla Ice appears in the 1993 episodes of the OVA, his sole appearance being in the episode "The Warrior of the Void: Vanilla Ice" He serves the same purpose as in the manga: A servant of Dio who battles Polnareff and kills Avdol and Iggy. In the OVA, Ice slices Iggy in half and kicks the dying dog's corpse into a wall out of anger for the dog daring to defy Dio. His death in the OVA differs heavily from the manga. In the OVA, Polnareff repeatedly stabs Ice in a rage after seeing him murder Iggy, before slicing Ice's head in half. Video Games ''JoJo'' RPG (SFC) Vanilla Ice appears as the game's penultimate boss before DIO. As a boss, Vanilla Ice is the second most difficult character to beat, as he has a large amount of health. He uses his Stand to attack. The main difference from the original story is that all 6 heroes battle Ice at once and that he does not kill Avdol and Iggy straight away. Both stay alive for the remainder of the game. Heritage for the Future Vanilla Ice appears in two "forms" in Heritage for the Future. The first is the standard character which can be selected on the main menu for Story Mode or versus play, and the second functions as the 'Mini-Boss' which occurs before the final battle with Dio. These two "forms" are more or less identical in appearance, but the Mini-Boss version of Ice can use alternate special attacks and super moves that do greatly increased damage. As a CPU boss, he uses his Stand's void more often to attack, generally by either moving in a straight line on the bottom of the screen or sweeping from top to bottom in an arc. His supers both involve more drastic movement. One super has him void-warp around in a spiraling circle. Vanilla Ice's Story Mode starts after the Joestar party has infiltrated Dio's mansion in Egypt. The Vampire is able to eliminate one hero after another, until he fights Jotaro himself to the death. Afterwards, Ice reports his success to DIO. According to his ending, the Stand Vampire blood which transformed Ice took complete control of him afterwards, and he became Dio's slave forever. Strategy Vanilla Ice is predictably one of the most powerful fighters in Heritage for the Future, arguably much more deadly than his Mini-Boss appearence if used by a skilled player. Aside from commanding powerful array of physical attacks, Vanilla's specialty, much like in the manga, is to use the powers of the "void" to crash into his opponents and damage them. He can take the form of the void ball while on the ground, in mid-air, and even change directions in the middle of a charge. This allows a player with quick reflexes to counter an oncoming attack, juggle an opponent into the air with careful timing, or even retreat in the face of danger. Caution is advised however, because unlike the manga, Vanilla Ice is vulnerable while in his "void ball" form, and can be hit by projectile attacks (or even certain physical attacks, if the angle is correct). Ice can also take the full form of his Stand Cream, who possesses very powerful and far-reaching attacks, but it comes at a steep penalty in speed. As noted before, Ice really shines in the hands of experienced players, as he benefits greatly from the Tandem mechanic. Unlike other fighters, who can attack faster when using the Tandem, this ability allows Ice and Cream to attack the opponent simultaneously for long and brutal combos. While this takes careful timing to execute properly, Ice is more than capable of depleting half of the opponent's energy in a single flurry of blows. All of this gives Vanilla Ice the tools to be one of the most deadly characters in game, when played properly. All-Star Battle Vanilla Ice returns as DLC character on the PS3 title. He was confirmed along with Anasui for the 4th campaign. He, DIO, Old Joseph, Johnny and Gyro are the only characters to have two different styles (Stand and Vampirism Powers in the case of Ice and DIO). Most of his attacks from the previous game returns, but made slower to balance him out. He now has the ability to drain blood which he does by grabbing his victim up from the nick, whilst also whispering "Lord Dio..." (much like DIO did to Joseph Joestar. This is also the first time in any Jojo media that Ice is seen draining blood). His HHA has him use his Stand, Cream, to devour his victim before spitting them out, reminiscent of his devouring of Avdol's freshly severed arms. His GHA is using Cream to carve a violent closing spiral on the opponent before thrashing them (in exactly the same fashion he did to Polnareff as well as the Capcom game). Vanilla Ice is also the only character whose Stand's activity has a time limit, at first Vanilla Ice had a bar over his HHA/GHA bar representing the time limit for Cream to be active, due to recent DLC fixes, the bar now fades away confirming the amount of time the player uses Cream to attack . After using any attack that requires Cream's special ability, Vanila Ice's face will appear outside Cream's mouth looking for the opponent (representing the "weakness" of the stand). Vanilla Ice has special intro dialogue with Part 3 DIO before the fight starts, wherein both men acknowledge this fight as a training match. When Ice wins, he pledges eternal loyalty to DIO. Although his default hair colour is dirty blond in ASB, his unlockable Color D changes his hair color to white and his clothes to pink, the same ones seen in the Capcom games and the OVA. Trivia * Vanilla Ice scores the greatest number of protagonist kills in Part III with both Iggy and Avdol. Dio only kills Noriaki Kakyoin, though he comes dangerously close to killing Joseph Joestar. *In the OVA he kills Iggy far more brutally. In the manga he indirectly forces Iggy to exhaust himself defending Polnareff, while in the OVA, after being blindsided by an attack from Iggy, Ice cuts him in half from behind and kicks his body into a nearby pillar. **Furthermore, in the OVA, he dies in a different way. In the manga, Polnareff forces him into the light of the sun let in by the holes in the wall that Ice created himself, while in the OVA, Polnareff simply stabs Ice repeatedly before slicing his head in half. * In the North American localization of Heritage for the Future, his name is "Iced"; possibly to avoid a lawsuit by his namesake, rapper Vanilla Ice. *In Heritage for the Future, Vanilla Ice can use his Stand even after being de-aged by Alessi, implying he was either born with or developed his Stand ability at a very young age. *In All Star Battle, Ice can drain blood from his opponent despite that in canon, he has no idea that he is a Vampire. This is most likely added to as part of his also using the Vampirism style along with the Stand style. *He and Enrico Pucci share the same voice actor in different games, Sho Hayami, who voiced Vanilla Ice in Heritage of the Future and Enrico Pucci in All-Star Battle. Gallery Manga= jojos-bizarre-adventure-part-3-stardust-crusaders-1877387.png|Vanilla Ice's first appearance jojos-bizarre-adventure-part-3-stardust-crusaders-1877390.png|Vanilla Ice with his Stand, Cream Vanilla inside Cream.png|Hiding within Cream's body Vanilla stabbed by Chariot.png|Vanilla Ice impaled through the mouth by Silver Chariot Vanilla uppercuts Iggy.png|Vanilla Ice uppercutting Iggy for mocking his master st_color_v14_080 (2).png|Vanilla Ice disintegrates in the sunlight |-| Anime= Vanilla Ice OVA.jpg|Vanilla Ice as seen in the 1993 OVA adaptation. |-| Other= Vanillaice1.GIF|Vanilla Ice's portrait (type A) from Heritage for the Future Vanillaice2.GIF|Vanilla Ice's portrait (type B) from Heritage for the Future Spriteiced.PNG|Vanilla Ice's sprite in Heritage for the Future VanillaIce.GIF|Vanilla Ice (Idle Animation) L 52691cef77526.jpg|Vanilla in All-Star Battle V-ICE.png|Executing his Great Heat Attack in All-Star Battle Vanilla1.jpg|Vanilla Ice as a figure References Site Navigation Category:Part III Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Vampires Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Deceased Characters from Stardust Crusaders Category:Male Characters